Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K7/7
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj VII. Mnich kłótliwy Sławna gospoda pod Jabłuszkiem Ewy położoną była we wszechnicy, na rogu ulic Tarczowej i Marszałkowskiej. Stanowiła ją izba dolna, dość obszerna i bardzo nizka ze sklepieniem, którego środkowe pochylenia opierały się w gruby słup drewniany pomalowany na żółto. Stołków i stołów moc wielka, po ścianach świecące się cynowe półmiski, huk zawsze niezmierny raczących i raczących się, tłumy dziewcząt, okna na ulicę, u drzwi ogromna kufa wina, nade drzwiami zaś skrzypiąca blacha, z czerwieniącym się na niej obrazkiem kobiety i jabłka, zardzewiała od deszczu i obracająca się z wiatrem na żelaznym rożnie. Gatunek tej chorągiewki, zwieszonej nad brukiem, był „herbem” gospody, jak się wówczas wyrażano. Noc zapadała; na placyku było już ciemno; gospoda zapływająca światłem, gorzała zdala jako kuźnia śród czarnego mroku; dawały się w niej słyszeć hałasy i dźwięki szklanek, noży, zaklęć, sporów, wyrywające się przez pobite okna. Przez parę i mgły, które ciepło izby wybijało na szyby i zastawy frontowe, widziałeś mrowiące się setki postaci zmieszanych, z pośród których od czasu do czasu wybuchały kłęby siarczystego śmiechu. Ludzie śpieszący za swemi interesami, nie spojrzawszy, mijali te cienisto poprzerywane odblaski. Kiedy niekiedy tylko jeden lub drugi niedorosły obdartus miejski wspinał się na palcach aż po nad oprawę zastawy szklannej i ciskał do wnętrza gospody okrzyk uliczny, którym wówczas pijaków prześladowano: — Pod morskie piany, kto tu schlany, zdżgany, zrzygany! Człowiek wszakże jakiś niezrażenie przez czas ten przechadzał przed huczącym szynkiem, zazierał doń bez ustanku i pilnował się go jak szyldwach swej budki. Okryty był opończą po same uszy. Opończę ową kupił był przed chwilą u łachmaniarza sąsiadującego z Jabłuszkiem Ewy, dlatego zapewne, by się zabezpieczyć od marcowego chłodu, a może dla okrycia swego stroju. Zatrzymywał się co kilka minut przed szybą gospodną, powleczoną matową siatką niby ołowianych centek, słuchał, zaglądał i tupał nogami. Otworzyły się nareszcie drzwi szybko. Wartownik na to zdawał się oczekiwać. Dwóch opilców wytoczyło się z gospody. Pas światła, który z wnętrza lunął przez podwoje, zaczerwienił na chwilę rozigrane ich twarze. Człowiek w opończy usunął się na drugą stronę ulicy, ku furtce, i zaczajony uważał. — Gromy i pioruny! — wołał jeden z ochotyńców. — Siódma wraz zakołata. Schadzka nad uchem. — Powiadam ci — ciągnął swoje towarzysz językiem omotanym w ciężką jakąś materyę — powiadam ci, że nie mieszkam wcale przy ulicy Zło-rzecznej, indignus qui inter mala verba habitat. Mieszkanie moje jest w ulicy... na... z za... po ulicy Jean-Pain-Mollet, in vico Johannisrain-Mottet. Jeżeli utrzymujesz inaczej, toś więcej rogaty niż jednorożec. Wiadomo albowiem, że kto raz wlezie na niedźwiedzia, ten się już jego ogona nie lęka; ale ty na same tylko nowalie nos masz zwrócony, jak S-ty Jacek Szpitalny. — Jehanku, przyjacielu mej drogi, pijanyś — reflektował drugi. — Podoba ci się to zmyślać — odpowiadał tamten zataczając się w lewo i prawo — ale dowiedzionem jest, że nie tylko Platon miał pysk legowca... Czytelnik poznał już zapewne w kawalerach, dzielnych naszych dwóch przyjaciół, żaka i rotmistrza. Zdaje się, że człowiek, który na nich czatował w ukryciu, także ich poznał, gdyż krokiem wolnym ciągnął ślad w ślad za wszystkiemi skrętami, do jakich wszechnicznik zmusza! kapitana, więcej jak się okazywało zahartowanego w sprawach butelkowych i zachowującego krew zimną. Uważnie się przysłuchując, człowiek w opończy pochwycić zdołał ich rozmowę od początku do końca, a była wcale interesującą: — Na kark lucypera! starajże się waszmość iść prosto, mości magistrze; wiesz przecie, że muszę się z tobą rozstać. Siódma godzina, czy słyszysz? Mam wszak schadzkę z dziewczyną, — To odczep się odemnie do paralusza. Widzęć i bez ciebie gwiazdę i pochodnie ogniste. Podobnyś do zamku Dampraartin pękającego od śmiechu. — Na krosty i liszaje prababki, Jehanie, za wiele paplesz od rzeczy. Ale, czy zostało ci jeszcze trochę pieniędzy? — Mości rektorze, bez uchybienia, mała rzeźniczka parva boucheria... — Jehanie, kochany mej Jehanie! opamiętaj-że się. Alboż nie wiesz, że naznaczyłem małej schadzkę na moście Ś-to-Michalskim. Nio m°gę jej gdzie indziej zaprowadzić, jak do Falurdelowej, kątnicy mostu, tam zaś koniecznie zapłacić wypadnie za stancyjkę. Stara baba po toż ma wąsy siwe, by mi na kredę nie wierzyła. Jehanku, zmiłuj się, czyżbyśmy całą sakwę plecha przepili? nie zostałoż-ci ani jednej złotówki? Przeświadczenie dobrze zużytych godzin dnia jest najsłuszniejszą i najłechtliwszą przyprawą stołu... — Do stu czarcich macior! dość tych głupich facecyj. Jehanku, gadaj mi do stu szatanów, czy ci zostało parę groszy? Dawaj, a nie, to cię obmacam do koszuli, choćbyś był trędowatym jak Hiob i krostawym jak Cezar. — Mnie wiel... mości panie dobrodzieju, jednym końcem ulica Galiache wychodzi na Szklarską, a drugim na Tkacką. — No i owszem, dobrze! biedny mej, kochany towarzyszu Jehanie. Ulica Galiache co innego, a to znów co innego. Wybornie, niech i tak będzie. Lecz na miłość Boską, przyjdź do przytomności. Potrzebuję choć jednej złotówki paryzkiej, i to na siódmą. — Milczeć straży i słuchać zwrotki: Niech-no ród szczurzy tu się rozmnoży, Wnet się królowi Arras ukorzy; Wnet też i morze, co tam tak wyje, Grzbiet swej czerwcowym lodem okryje; A po tych lodach, bosiutką nogą, Wyjdzie paść na twarz Arras z załogą. — A, kiedy tak, magistrze ty antychrysta, to niechże cię zdławi wątroba twej matuli! — zawołał Phoebus, i silnie pchnął pijanego żaka, który się otarłszy o mur przeciwległy, bezwładnie a miękko padł na bruk Filipa Augusta. Przez resztkę litości braterskiej, w najgorszych razach nie opuszczającej do szczętu serce pijaka, Phoebus podrzucił Jehanka nogą na jedne z owych poduszek nędzarzy, jakie opatrzność grodzka chowa na zawołanie po wszystkich rogach ulic paryzkich, a które wygodnisie i dusitrzosy piętnują pogardliwą nazwą kup śmiecia i gnoju. Rotmistrz ułożył głowę Jehanka na pochyłej płaszczyznie kapuścianego okrawka, i żak nasz, nie zdążywszy nawet zmówić pacierza, jął wraz wycinać marsza chrapickiego basem prze pysznym. W sercu jednak rotmistrza uraza snać nie wygasła jeszcze całkowicie, bo rzekł, odchodząc, do śpiącego wszechnicznika: — Tem-ci gorzej, Jeśli cię ztąd sprzątnie wóz Belzebuba! Zdawało się z razu, że człowiek w opończy nie pójdzie dalej za rotmistrzem; zatrzymał się bowiem chwilkę przed leżącym żakiem, i jakby się wahał. Ale niebawem westchnął ciężko, i w ślad za Phoebusem podążył. Za ich przykładem zostawimy i my chrapiącego Jehanka łaskawej opiece gołych niebios, a sami pośpieszymy w stronę odchodzących. Wstępując na ulicę St.-Andre-des-Arcs, rotmistrz Phoebus postrzegł, że go ktoś jakby ścigał. Wzrok odwróciwszy przypadkowo, zobaczył za sobą gatunek cienia pełzającego wzdłuż murów. Zatrzymał się, i cień się zatrzymał; szedł, cień także wlókł się. Bardzo to go mało niepokoiło. — Owa! — mruknął — jestem bez szeląga w kieszeni. Przed frontem kollegium Autuńskiego, rotmistrz pozwolił sobie na mały odpoczynek. W gmachu tym skończył on, jak się wyrażał, edukacya swoję? więc obyczajem niesfornego żaka, wiernie w pamięci i praktyce przechowanym, nie mógł ominąć fasady szkolnej, nie wyrządziwszy posągowi kardynała Piotra Bertrand, wykutemu na prawo od głównego wejścia, pewnego gatunku krzywdy, na którą tak gorzko skarży się Priap w satyrze Horacego: Olim truncus eram ficulnus. Zawziętość zaś jego i stałość były tak wielkie, że z czasem do szczętu zatarły napis z podnóża: Eduensis episcopus. Zatrzymał się tedy i tym razem przy statui, trybem nałogowym. W chwili właśnie, gdy astronomiczną snać zajęty obserwacyą, słał wzrok to ku jednemu, to ku drugiemu skrajowi nieba, ujrzał, że cień postępował w kierunku prostym niegrzecznej jego admonicyi kardynałowi, a krokiem tak wolnym, iż nie trudno było zauważyć, że miał na sobie opończę i czapkę. Zbliżywszy się, widmo stanęło i stało nieruchomie jak głaz, z którego wykuto ten pomnik na obelgi nieczuły. Oczy tylko wlepiło w Phoebusa, oczy pełne owego niepewnego blasku, jaki sród nocy rzucają źrenice kocie. Rotmistrzowi na śmiałości nie zbywało nigdy, tem mniej teraz, po serdeczniejszej wymianie myśli z Jehankiem pod Jabłuszkiem Ewy. Mało-by więc sobie robił ze zbója, mając w dodatku karabelę u boku. Lecz ów posąg chodzący, ów człowiek skamieniały, chłodem go oblał. Krążyły podówczas pomiędzy ludźmi jakieś wieści niespokojne o mnichu kłótliwym, o upiorowym włóczędze nocnym, nawiedzającym ulice paryzkie. To mu właśnie niejasno w myśli stanęło. Przez minut kilka nie mógł przyjść do siebie; w końcu atoli zebrawszy się na odwadze, przerwał milczenie, usiłując zarazem zdobyć się na śmiech i dobry humor: — Jeśli waszmość złodziejem jesteś, jak wątpić sobie ani na chwilę nie pozwalam, to przyznam się, że masz dla mnie minę czapli, rzucającą się na pustą orzechową łupinę. Jestem, mój drogi, zrujnowanym synem rodziny. Udaj się tuż obok. W kaplicy tego oto kollegium jest drzewo krzyża prawdziwego, w srebrnej, w srebrniutkiej oprawie. Ręka widma wysunęła się z pod opończy i chwyciła Phoebusa za ramię, a silnie, że niby szponami orlemi. Jednocześnie cień przemówił: — Rotmistrzu Phoebusie Chateaupers! — Jakiem-że u licha prawem — rzekł Phoebus — znasz jegomość moje nazwisko. — Znać nie dość — odpowiedział człowiek w opończy głosem ponurym. — Wiem także cokolwiek. Masz schadzkę tego wieczora. — Tak, mam — mruknął Phoebus, wytrzeszczając oczy zdziwione. — O godzinie siódmej. — Za kwadrans. — U Falurdelowej. — Najzupełniej. — Kątnicy, mostu S-to-Michalskiego. — Mostu Ś-go Michała Archanioła, jako stoi w litanii. — Bezbożniku! — jękło widmo. — Z kobietą? — Confiteor. — Która się nazywa... — Smeraldą — dopełnił weselej już Phoebus. Spokój o duszę i skórę wracał mu stopniowo. Na to imię szpony widma wściekle szarpnęły za ramię Phoebusa. — Rotmistrzu Phoebusie de Chateaupers, łżesz waść. Ktoby w tej chwili widzieć mógł rozognioną nagle twarz rotmistrza, gwałtowny poskok jego w tył, rozrywający kleszcze, które go były chwyciły, postawę dumną jaką przybrał, chwytając dłonią za rękojeść karabeli, a wobec rozpłomienionego tego gniewu, głuchą nieruchomość człowieka w opończy, ktoby to mógł był widzieć, przeląkłby się niechybnie. Było-to coś w rodzaju walki Don Żuana z posągiem komandora. — Jerzy święty lub szatanie! — wrzasnął rotmistrz. — A to mi słówko, które się chyba nie często obijało o uszy Chateaupersów. Nie odważysz się go łotrze powtórzyć! — Łżesz bezczelnie — rzekł cień chłodno. Rotmistrz zgrzytnął jak potępieniec. Mnich kłótliwy, duch, upiór, baśń, przesąd, wszystko pierzchło mu z oczu od razu. Nic już przed sobą nie widział, okrom zwykłego śmiertelnika, i nic już okrom jego obelgi nie słyszał. — A no — bełkotał, dławiąc się od gniewu i wściekłości — idzie, widzę, jak po maśle. — Wyciągnął karabelę i szczekając zębami... gniew bowiem trzęsie nie gorzej od strachu... krzyczał: — Naprzód! żywo! do pałasza! krwi mi natychmiast! krwi na ten tu bruk! Drugi ani się ruszył. A tylko gdy ujrzał przeciwnika, jak wywinąwszy młynka gotów był do napaści: — Rotmistrzu Phoebusie — odezwał się głosem pełnym goryczy i cierpkości — zapominasz o schadzce. Uniesienia łudzi takich jak Phoebus, podobne są do gotującego się mleka ; jedna kropla zimnej wody przerywa kipienie. Na odgłos prostych tych wyrazów opuściła się szpada połyskująca w dłoni rotmistrza. — Kapitanie — mówił dalej napastnik — jutro, pojutrze, za miesiąc, za lat dziesięć znajdziesz mie gotowym poderżnąć ci gardło; ale pierw idź na schadzkę. — Zaprawdę — ozwał się Phoebus, jakby kapitulując z sobą samym — rzeczy to zarówno zachwycające: spotkać się czy ze szpadą, czy z dziewczyną; ale nie widzę, dlaczegobym miał uchybiać jednej, upędzając się za drugą, skoro mogę mieć obie. I wsadził szpadę do pochwy. — Idź waszmość na naznaczoną schadzkę — powtórzył nieznajomy. — Mości panie — odrzekł Phoebus z niejakiem zakłopotaniem — szczere dzięki za grzeczność. W gruncie zawsze się jutro znajdzie chwila na zrobienie psom potrawki z jednych czy drugich dudek gardlanych. Mocnom obowiązany za przyjemną obietnicę łaskawego spędzenia kwandransika jeszcze w zacnem towarzystwie waszej miłości. Sądziłem, że zdążę położyć głowę waszeci tu w tym rynsztoku na nocleg przydłuższy i jeszcze na czas stanąć u bogdanki, tem bardziej, że nie ma to wcale złej miny, gdy się białogłowom każe chwileczkę czekać na siebie w razach podobnych. Ale wyznaję, żeś mi się waszmość zuchowato postawił, i za bezpieczniejsze uważam odłożyć casus do jutra. Spieszę tedy na umówione miejsce, na siódmą, jak waszmości wiadomo... Tu Phoebus poskrobał się w ucho. — Psia kość! — dodał rezolutnie i bez wszelkiej już galanteryi — na śmierć zapomniałem, żem bez grosza. Nie ma czem ciupkowego opłacić, a stara maciora nie zgodzi się na poczekane. Nie ufa mi. — Oto jest na zapłatę. Phoebus poczuł w swej dłoni chłodną dłoń nieznajomego, wciskającą mu grubą sztukę monety. Nie mógł się wstrzymać od przyjęcia pieniędzy i od uściśnienia ręki. — Jak Boga kocham! poczciwiec z was co się zowie! — Warunek jeden — rzekł człowiek. — Muszę się przekonać, żem nie miał racyi i że waszmość prawdę-ś powiedział. Ukryjesz mię gdzie w kącie, abym mógł widzieć czy kobieta jest rzeczy wiście ta, której imię powiedziałeś. — Ua! — odpowiedział Phoebus — dla mnie to wszystko jedno. Weźmiemy izdebkę Ś-tej Marty; będziesz waść mógł sobie patrzyć do woli z psiej budki znajdującej się obok. — Chodźmyż — sucho się ozwał cień. — Do usług jegomości. Lubo nie wiem, czy nie jesteś waść wielmożnym Lucyperem we własnej osobie, to jednak zamawiam jego przyjaźń na dzisiejszy wieczór. Jutro pozwolisz sobie wypłacić długi kieską i szablą. Poczęli iść śpiesznie. Po kilku minutach odgłos fali rzecznej oznajmił im, że byli na moście Ś-to-Michalskim, zawalonym w owej epoce domami. — Wprowadzę was najprzód — rzekł Phoebus do towarzysza — sam zaś następnie pójdę po ichmościankę, czekającą u Małego-Kasztelu. Towarzysz przez całą drogę idąc obok niego nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Phoebus się zatrzymał przed nizkiemi drzwiami i silnie w nie uderzył; światło pokazało się przez szczeliny drzwi. — Kto tam! — zawołał głos ochrzypły. — Do stu par czartów łysych i wiedźm rosochatych! — odrzekł rotmistrz. Drzwi się natychmiast otworzyły, i przybywający ujrzeli przed sobą babę zgrzybiałą z kagańcem w ręku. Baba i kaganiec drżały. Staruszka, skulona we dwoje, okryta łachmanami, ze ścierką na głowie, kiwająca się i krechcząca, czarną była od zmarszczek, rozsypanych po twarzy, szyi i rękach; wargi zachodziły jej pod przednie zęby, usta obrośnięte dokoła kosmykami białej sierści, nadawały jej pozór kota oczepionego gałgankami. Wnętrze chałupy niemniej było oszarpane; ściany poobrywane z tynku i gliny, belki pod powałą zakopcone, piec łatany a rozsypujący się, siatki pajęcze, po wszystkich kątach; po środku kilkanaście rozkraczonych stołów i kulawych ławek, brudny dzieciak w popiele, a w głębi schodki, czyli raczej drabina drewniana, zmierzająca ku otworowi w powale, ze spustem na pół podniesionym. Wstępując do jaskini tej, tajemniczy towarzysz Phoebusa podciągnął kołnierz opończy na same oczy. Rotmistrz, zawsze klnący jak Saracen jaki, pośpieszył tymczasem „odbić słonko w talarku”, jak mówi nasz nieporównany Regnier. — Izdebka Ś-tej Marty — rzekł Phoebus. Stara tytułowała go jaśnie panem, i talara schowała do szuflady. Była to ta sama sztuka monety, ktorą człowiek w opończy wsunął Phoebusowi. Baba zaledwo się odwróciła, gdy mały. rozczochrany i rozbabrany chłopak, grzebiący się dotąd w popiele, zwinnie podsunąwszy się ku szufladzie, wyjął z niej pieniądz i na jego miejsce położył liść suchy, zerwany przed chwilką z pęku chróśniaku. Stara skinęła na jaśnie panów, jak ich nazywała, by szli za nią i pierwsza polazła po drabince. Dostawszy się na górę, postawiła kaganiec na kufrze, a Phoebus, z miną starego znajomego, otworzył rodzaj drzwiczek prowadzących w jakiś kąt ciemny. — Wejdź tam łaskawco — rzekł do towarzysza. Człowiek w opończy usłuchał w milczeniu; drzwiczki się za nim zamknęły; Phoebus zasunął je ryglem i niebawem zeszedł na dół ze starą. Światło znikło.